Opposite Sides
by Funka1999
Summary: Antes amigos, ahora enemigos. Cada vez que se encuentren estarán en conflictos y en uno de esos combates, solamente saldrá uno y el que salga victorioso siempre se lamentara el resto de su vida. (Mal summary, den le una oportunidad)
1. La Presentación de Ambos Bandos

**La Presentación de Ambos Bandos.**

 **-Punto de Vista de ¿?-**

* * *

Dolor, es lo único que estaba sintiendo y no podía pensar nada más que en esa palabra, por el inmenso dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

-Aaghhhh(grito de dolor)-empiezo a toser sangre y lo único que podía ver eran unas imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza, y no entendía el porque me pasaba esto.

-Padre está pasando de nuevo-le escuche decir a una mujer con el tono preocupado y por lo que entendía era una monja de la iglesia de donde estaba viviendo.

Empecé a escuchar pasos desde afuera de la habitación y cuando me di cuenta el Padre de este lugar me estaba viendo preocupado, y justo cuando iba a decirme algo empecé a gritar de dolor por cómo sentía que mi cuerpo ardiera por dentro.

-Maldicion-gritó de agonía y como siempre que me agarraba uno de estos episodios, así los llamaba, sentía como si alguien estuviera dentro mío y tratase de apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

 **Dos días después.**

No podía dormir desde los últimos días por las pesadillas que tenía, seguía teniendo un enorme dolor en el cuerpo y lo único que puedo recordar desde que me agarro otra de esos episodios, es que tenía unas extrañas heridas en forma de estigmas en la frente y sangre durante un día enteró y haciéndome que me entrara sueño por la pérdida de sangre y yo lo evitaba para no volver a soñar con las pesadillas que me aparecían mientras dormía.

-Nunca perdones, nunca perdones-son las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca y las que siempre cruzaban por mi cabeza cada 5 segundos.

Luego de eso pasaron unos minutos, y empecé a escuchar unos pasos en la habitación que estaba a oscuras y lo único que podía ver era la luna desde una ventana que había en el lugar.

-Buenas noches, hijo mío, soy el Conde Milenario-le escuche decir a un tipo gordo con la piel gris, un sombrero enorme y una sonrisa que casi me da miedo pero su tono de voz parecía agradable.

-Y yo soy Road Kamelot-dijo una niña con el mismo tono de piel, con unos ojos dorados y al igual que yo tenía esos estigmas en la frente.

-Como te llamas-me preguntó Road mientras movía entre su manos un paraguas con apariencia extraña.

-S-soy Schwarzer Blitz*-digo con dificultad por el dolor que aún recorría por mi cuerpo, pero por alguna razón empezó a dolerme menos hasta que deje de sentirlo y pude recuperar un poco el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Schwarzer Blitz, tu eres uno de los 13 personas que dios creo. Eres un apóstol que lleva los genes de Noé. La memoria que contienes en tus genes son las que representan la Ira de los Noé de estos frutos de 7000 años. Tú despertar a terminado, quieres verlo otra vez. ¡La verdadera forma de este mundo!-le oí decir a aquel que se hace llamar el Conde Milenario y justo cuando terminaba empezó a llorar, y por alguna razón yo también me empecé a llorar.

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Estaba ordenando la habitación justo cuando llegó Road-Blitz ya terminaste?-me preguntó la Noé de los sueños y al mismo tiempo empezó a flotar por los alrededores.

-Ya casi termino, Road-le respondo y luego de eso termine de hacer la cama en la que estuve durante unas semanas.

-Sabes no eres lo que esperaba-le escuche decir a nadie en particular, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Road-tama no sabes callarse, el Conde-tama dijo que no se lo pod-el paraguas que antes tenía en su mano empezó a moverse por sí solo y hablo por esa cabeza de calabaza que tenía en la punto, el dicho objeto empezó a reprimir a Road pero al nombrada lo callo poniéndole un pañuelo en la boca.

-A que te refieres-le preguntó ignorando lo que dijo el paraguas y dándome vuelta para ver a la niña.

-Bueno como lo digo-me respondió mientras ponía un dedo en la barbilla haciendo que parezca que está pensando.

-Veras por ser el Noé que contiene la memoria de la ira, pensé que ibas hacer como tú antecesor-decía al mismo tiempo que me señalaba.

-Puedes que tengas razón, pero no significa que yo el Noé que contiene las memorias de la Ira sea igual que él y además nunca dije que no podía actuar como mi antecesor-le digo y luego vuelvo con las cosas que estaba haciendo.

-Puedes que tengas razón, pero me parece extraño que actúes tan calmadamente-le oí decir al mismo tiempo que entra en mi Angulo de visión mientras flotaba con ese paraguas que se llamaba Relo.

-Ahh(suspiro) Road toma al mar como ejemplo-digo al mismo tiempo que guardaba unas cosas mías que traje conmigo, y cuando me giré a verla me estaba dando una mirada de confundida y haciendo que suspire de nuevo.

-Escucha el mar puede parecer tranquilo y pacífico-digo mientras la miraba para que me entienda-Pero esconde una furia que puede ser causada con tan solo un cambio en el ambiente y que esa ira que mantiene escondida puede tragarse cualquier cosa, y llevándosela a las profundidades-termino de decir al mismo tiempo que terminaba con las cosas que estaba haciendo.

-Ya entendí, por lo que quieres decir que sólo mantienes tu ira oculta hasta que aparezca el momento de liberarla-dice y yo a cambio asiento con la cabeza como repuesta de que estaba diciendo que "si".

-Bueno ya termine de empacar mis cosas. ¿Ya nos vamos?-digo al mismo tiempo que agarraba dos katanas en su fundas las cuales las puse en mi cinturón que estaba para sostener dichos objetos.

-Si. ¿Pero para que tienes esas katanas?-me preguntó Road y me veía como empecé a sacar una de ellas, la cual tenía la funda de un azul muy oscuro al igual que la empuñadura, la cual tenía piezas de plata y su guardia tenía la forma de un remolino, mientras que la otra katana era bordo que tenía piezas de oro y su guardia tomaba la forma de una moneda japonesa antigua.

No dije nada por un rato, ya que veía dichos objetos y por la cabeza aparecía la imagen de una niña como de 9 años, la cual tenía su cabello rubio hasta casi el final de su espalda, sus ojos de color rubí y tenía entre las manos un par de brazaletes dorados en su muñeca mientras me sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-Solo son el recuerdo de una persona importante que conocí hace tiempo-dije mientras con cada palabra mi voz se ponía cada vez más seria y apretaba con fuerza la katana que tenía en mi mano.

-Y como estoy ahora estoy seguro que cuando nos veamos de nuevo voy a tener que matarla-le digo a nadie en particular con un tono que estaba entre enojo y tristeza.

-Ya veo-le oigo decir y podía sentir como empezaba a sonreír-Entonces vamos a nuestro hogar-dijo mientras dejaba de flotar y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Nos veremos pronto Elena-pensé y al mismo tiempo que salíamos Road y yo de las instalaciones donde estábamos, y de la nada aparecía una puerta con forma de corazón y ambos entrábamos.

-Y a vos también Kanda-pienso en eso y siento como una corriente de energía de millones de voltios recorría por todo mi cuerpo, y yo empece a sonreír como un demente **(Autor: imagínense como si sonriera como los otros Noé)** y podía sentir como Road me estaba mirando.

 **-Fin del Punto de vista de Blitz-**

* * *

 **-Sección del Autor-**

 **Y con esto ya terminamos con la presentación de uno de los Oc que cree para esta historia. Para que los que quieren saber la apariencia de Schwarzer Blitz se describirá ahora: Blitz es un chico con 19 años de edad, con un cuerpo bien construido (Las razones serán explicadas en futuros capítulos de la historia), su cabello castaño que le llega hasta los hombros y parte del frente le cubre hasta los ojos, los cuales son de un marrón oscuro (Sin embargo, ya saben que cuando un Noé se transforma su piel se vuelve un tono de gris, sus ojos se hacen de un color ámbar, y su cabello se vuelve negro azulado). Y aquí termina la explicación de uno de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **-Fin de la Sección del Autor-**

* * *

 **-Punto de Vista de Elena-**

-Buenos días, Elena-escuche decir a alguien a mis espaldas mientras que comía mi desayuno.

-A buenos días, Lenalee-le respondí a la nombrada y veía como ella se sentaba enfrente mío con su bandeja de comida.

-Que pasa-le preguntó a la peliverde y desde donde estaba Jerry podía ver una enorme montaña de comida viniendo hacia esta mesa.

-Es que mi hermano me pidió que te diga que tienes una misión conmigo, Allen-kun y Kanda-me termino de responder cuando toda la montaña de comida se ponía a un lado de la mesa donde estábamos y podía ver una cabellera blanca entre los platos.

-Buenos días, Lenalee, Elena-pude escuchar entre la enorme cantidad de comida.

-Buenos días, Walker/Allen-kun-dijimos Lenalee y yo al mismo tiempo, y cuando lo terminamos de decir nos mirábamos y sonreímos divertido.

-Lenalee, sabes de qué se trata la misión-le vuelvo a preguntar a la nombrada al mismo tiempo que terminaba de comer y ponía a un lado el plato para seguir platicando.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé pero espero que no sea peligroso-le oí responderme mientras estaba comiendo su propia comida.

Luego de eso seguimos hablando hasta que Allen y Lenalee terminaron de comer, y como dijo la peliverde fuimos hacia la oficina de Komui y al llegar podía ver que había más montañas de papeles desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí.

-Soy yo o hay más papeles en este lugar-le digo a nadie en particular y cuando los chicos me iban a responder-¡Lenaleeeeeee!-se escuchaba desde algún lugar y luego de un segundo se podía ver una mancha blanca que andaba a una velocidad de vértigo hacia la nombrada, la cual lo esquivo haciendo que dicha mancha se chocara contra una de las paredes y le cayera encima una montaña de papeles.

-Eso debió doler-pensé en voz alta viendo como una persona la cual era Komui Lee, el hermano mayor de Lenalee y el jefe de la rama europea de la orden negra.

-Lenalee porque lo esquivaste si solamente quería darte un abrazo-dijo Komui actuando y diciéndolo en un tono infantil para alguien de su edad.

-Komui-san ya deja a Lenalee en paz, y díganos de que se trata la misión-digo irritada y con ganas de dejar inconsciente al nombrado, pero no lo hago por qué no sería apropiado.

-O-ok vengan a mi oficina-nos lo dijo algo nervioso por cómo hable.

Cuando llegamos a dicho parte del lugar pude divisar a Kanda sentado en uno de los sofás que había y giro la cabeza para mirarnos-Llegan tarde-dijo con un tono fastidiado y viendo que Walker iba a responder le pongo mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo para que entendiera que no vale la pena.

-Komui ya di nos la información de la misión-dijo el peliblanco tratando de acabar esto rápido.

-Bueno verán esta vez la misión no tiene que ver con la inocencia, si no que tendrán que estar protegiendo a cierta persona, la cual es una de las cuales hay fondos **(sería el dinero para pagar la comida, el viaje en trenes, etc, para quienes no lo hayan entendido)** y de alguna manera nos enteramos que quieren asesinarlo, y enviarán a un asesino para que haga el trabajo-dijo Komui seriamente.

-¿Asesino?-pienso en voz alta y al mismo tiempo preguntó qué quieren decir.

-Si al parecer es alguien que se conoce como el **"Anti-Cristo"** y que al parecer tiene profundo odio hacia la orden negra y al Vaticano, ya que cuando comenzó con los asesinatos los primeros fueron personas que estaban relacionados con la organización.

-Y tendríamos que estar protegiendo a alguien que puede pagar para que lo protegen unos profesionales-está preguntó vino de Kanda que al parecer estaba enojado por alguna razón alguna.

-Es que hay un rumor de que podría ser un **compatible** , ya que varios de sus hazañas más recientes parecen ser hechas como si fuera algo hecho con la "inocencia".

Luego que dijo eso hubo un silencio algo incomodo que duró unos minutos y cuando no pude más lo rompí-Y cuando nos vamos?-le preguntó ya que al parecer parecía importante esta misión.

-Se tiene que ir ahora mismo, porque si no, no alcanzar al tren que los llevaras, y una cosa más el viaje va a durar una semana por donde tiene que ir-respondió otra vez serio pero al instante volvió a ser el complejo de hermano y empezó a decir cosas de que no quería dejar ir a su hermana a una misión tan peligrosa.

Después de que pasó todo ese escándalo y que Komui nos entregó las carpetas con la información necesaria de la misión, todos nos dividimos y nos fuimos a nuestra respectivas habitaciones para prepáranos, cuando llego empecé a empacar las cosas necesarias y por un momento me detengo para ver una foto que se cayó de mi ropa, y cuando la agarro para ver la bien, sonrío con nostalgia y tristeza por lo que había en el papel.

En dicha foto estaba yo cuando tenía 9 años de edad junto a un niño que tenía un año más que yo, el cual tenía el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y uno de sus ojos marrones oscuros abiertos mientras sonreía.

-Blitz-se me escapo como un suspiro antes de limpiarme los ojos cuando empecé a sentir que iba a llorar y termino de empacar.

-Espero verlo pronto-pienso mientras guardo la foto en una mesita de luz que tenía en la habitación antes de agarrar mis cosas y empezaba a salir.

-O si lo harás-escuche decir alguien en mi espalda y giró bruscamente para ver a nadie en el pasillo lo cual me alarmó.

-Debió ser mi imaginación-pensé en voz alta y luego de eso sigo caminando hacia el puerto que había en este lugar.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Que les pareció, comenten, sus comentarios son apreciados sean malos o buenos. Y con ello espero que le haya gustado y que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 ***Schwarzer Blitz: significa Relampago Negro en alemán.**

 **PD: Vean mi otra historia si no les importa.**


	2. Encuentros del Pasado

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros del Pasado.**

 **-Punto de Vista de Elena-**

* * *

-Ahh(suspiro) por fin llegamos-digo a nadie en particular mientras salía del vagón del tren, el cual estuvimos sentado durante un par de días.

-Elena espéranos-pude escuchar a Lenalee gritar a mi espalda mientras era seguida por Walker y Kanda, los cuales estuvieron peleándose en el viaje.

-A lo siento es que ya me duele el cuerpo de estar tanto tiempo sentada-le digo a la peliverde y al mismo tiempo estiraba mis piernas por los dolores musculares que estaba teniendo ahora mismo.

-Tch-se quejó el japonés y luego de eso empezaba a caminar hacia una familia que paseaba por aquí.

-Lenalee, lo siento pero tengo que evitar que BaKanda asuste a aquella familia. Y ya que estás a solas con Walker porque no pasan un rato juntos-eso ultimo se lo digo en un susurro para que ella sola me escuche y mientras me alejaba le podía ver un sonrojo por todo el rostro que hizo que sonriera.

-Kanda, espera que los vas a asustar-le gritó y empiezo a correr hacia el nombrado antes de que asustase a aquella familia.

-Ya cállate, **Tamanegi*** -me respondió fastidiado.

-Ja como siempre sigues siendo un BaKanda-le digo con un tono de broma justo cuando pasó a lado suyo y llego antes que él con aquella familia.

 **Luego de unos minutos.**

-Bueno al parecer tenemos que ir hacia aquella mansión que se puede ver desde la estación-digo mientras señaló dicho lugar con el dedo índice y todos empezábamos a caminar hacia allá.

-Oye Walker, porque Link no está en esta misión-le preguntó al nombrado el cual estaba a lado mío.

-Es que le pidieron ir a la central a dejar sus reportes y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana creo-me respondió y giraba la cabeza hacia dónde estaba.

-Debes de estar feliz, ya que ahora podrás estar a solas con Lenalee-eso último lo digo en un susurro solo para que él me escuchase y el porque lo hago es que siempre me gusta avergonzar a cualquiera.

-D-de-de q-qué estas ha-habl-hablando Elena-dijo en voz baja el albino con un sonrojo por toda la cabeza y podía jurar que le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas.

-Ahahahahahah, Walker tendrías que ver tu cara-digo mientras me estoy riendo y llamando la atención de algunas personas.

-Tch, se podrían callar-le oigo decir al japonés con enojo.

-Cállate-dijo Walker con enojo.

-Que dijiste Moyashi-le respondió al peliblanco con el apodo que le puso.

-Que ya te dije que me llamó Allen! Estupido BaKanda-gritó furioso el albino y luego de decir eso, Allen y Kanda empezaron a insultarse verbalmente hasta que por accidente me empujaron hacia un río que era usado por la ciudad como vía de transporte, ya que dicha ciudad **(En alguna parte de Francia)** era conocida por tener ríos debes de calles principales.

-Que demon-no pude terminar de decir ya que me empecé a hundirme por llevar puesto unas botas pesadas y mi bolsa la cual tenía varias cosas pesadas haciendo que me hunda en el proceso.

-¡Elena!-pude escuchar como gritaban Lenalee y Walker.

-No puedo respirar-pienso mientras trato de nadar hacia arriba pero fallando en el intento y cuando me quede sin aire empecé a quedarme inconsciente.

Mientras me estaba perdiendo en la inconsciencia, sentí como si algo o alguien me agarraba de uno de mis brazos que estaban estirados hacia la superficie y me empezaba a jalar hacia arriba, y al llegar tuve la sensación de estar suspendida hasta que me pusieron en una superficie sólida que supuse que era el piso de un bote.

-Êtes-vous d'accord? **(Estas bien?)** -pude escuchar a una voz preguntarme en francés y yo al mismo tiempo empezaba a toser fuertemente por tragar mucha agua.

-Oui je le suis **(Si lo estoy)** -le respondo en el mismo idioma luego de recuperar el aire en mis pulmones.

-Elena, estás bien?-gritó Lenalee preocupada desde el borde del piso donde estaba parada, junto a Walker que también parecía preocupado por mi estado.

-Estoy bien, chicos tranquilos-le digo gritando también para que no se preocupen.

-Elena?-le pude escuchar al que me salvó y por alguna razón su forma de decir mi nombre me hizo recordar a cierta persona de mi pasado.

Giró la cabeza para ver cómo era y al fijarme bien abro los ojos por completo por la sorpresa, y de mi labios-Blitz-sale como un susurro, se parecía a como era en la foto pero ahora su cabello estaba más largo y más oscuro, y sus ojos no cambiaron nada desde la ultima vez que lo vi.

-Blitz!-vuelvo a decir ese nombre y salto hacia el castaño para abrazarlo, haciendo que se caiga de espaldas contra el piso del bote y que haga una mueca de dolor por el impacto.

-Attendez une minute, vous êtes Elena? **(Espera un momento, eres tú Elena?)** -le pude escuchar decir con un toque de dolor en su vos y haciendo que me deprima por qué no me haya reconocido.

-Acaso no me reconoces?-le digo con un tono decaído y al mismo tiempo bajo la cabeza.

Oi una pequeña risa viniendo de su parte, para luego sentir unos brazos rodearme en un abrazo-Te extrañe-dijo con un tono de nostalgia y yo a cambio lo miro a los ojos, y pude ver que me estaban viendo con una enorme tristeza y también tenía un pequeño brillo que desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció.

-G-gr-gracias por salvarme, Blitz-dijo nerviosamente ya que mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

-Ni lo menciones-dijo él castaña sacándole importancia-Pero, puedo saber porque te caíste al río?-me preguntó mientras que empezaba a llevar al bote, hacia dónde estaban mis compañeros de la Orden.

-Fue un accidente, tranquilo-le dije rápidamente para que no se enojase y el a cambio bufo con fastidio.

Luego de eso, estuvimos en un silencio algo incómodo hasta que llegamos a un pequeño puerto que había en el río, donde Walker, Lenalee y el BaKanda estaban esperándome, al llegar bajamos y la peliverde me dio un abrazo el cual le devolví.

-Segura que estás bien?-me volvió a preguntar y al mismo tiempo nos separábamos del abrazo.

-Si tranquila, mamá-eso último lo digo con un tono de broma y luego de eso ambas nos reímos un poco.

-Ahora que terminamos esto-digo mientras giro la cabeza hacia mis otros compañeros-Allen Walker y Kanda Yuu, que voy hacer con ustedes por tirarme al río-termino de decir y al mismo tiempo veo como los nombrados empezaron a retroceder lentamente.

-Blitz, me prestas por un momento el remo del bote-le preguntó al castaño y el cual me arroja el dicho objeto, y justo cuando lo tengo en mis manos, el inglés y el japonés ya estaban a cierta distancia de donde estaba.

-Vuelvan acá, malditos-les gritó y al mismo tiempo empiezo a correr hacia ellos para tratar de alcanzarlos.

 **30 minutos después.**

-Entonces, quien es él-dijo Walker mientras señalaba a Blitz.

-Ah, discúlpenme por mi descortesía, soy Schwarzer Blitz-se presentó el castaño y luego de decir eso al parecer cierta peliverde se acordó de algo.

-Espera un momento, tu eres Blitz?-le preguntó al nombrado el cual asiente como respuesta-Elena acaso él no es-no pudo terminar de hablar por qué la interrumpí.

-Lenalee, ni se te ocurra decir algo más o si no, le digo a cierta persona ya sabes que-le digo mientras enfatizó las últimas palabras, lo que causó que la asiática consiguiera un sonrojo en su rostro.

Luego de decir eso mire a los chicos, los cuales me estaban viendo con los ojos en blanco y cuando iba a decir algo más, alguien me interrumpió-Y no se van a presentar-dijo Blitz al mismo tiempo que agarraba el remo que le pedí prestado y lo ponía en el bote, y giraba la cabeza hacia mis compañeros de la Orden y los cuales entendieron lo que dijeron.

-Yo soy Lenalee Lee, encantada de conocerte Blitz-san-se presentó alegremente la peliverde.

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker, es un placer-dijo Walker mientras levantaba su mano derecha como saludo.

-Igualmente, -dijo Blitz al mismo tiempo que devolvía el saludo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el japonés.

Viendo que Kanda no se inmutó por su mirada, yo le codeó el costado para que se presente, ya que estaba a lado suyo.

-Tch, Kanda Yuu-dijo por fin mente él nombrado con un poco de fastidio.

-No eres mi sociable no, Kanda -dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba al bote y hacía señas para que subiéramos, y al igual que a mí, mis compañeros no entendieron el por qué.

-Venga suban, si tienen que ir a algún lugar es mucho más rápido en bote-dijo mientras estaba preparando algo de espacio.

-Lo sentimos, pero nosotros tenemos que ir hacia aquella montaña-dijo Walker al mismo tiempo que señalaba dicho lugar.

-Saben que ahí un pequeño puerto para los botes, cerca de aquel lugar-nos preguntó el castaño.

Yo, Lenalee y Walker negamos con la cabeza a dicha pregunta, y Blitz, deja salir un suspiro por su boca-Venga que los llevó, que también tengo que ir hacia allá-nos dijo y como respuesta mía, me subí al bote y me senté.

-Venga chicos que un viaje en bote no hace daño-les dije a mis compañeros para que subieran y al parecer funcionó porque empezaron a subir hasta que el último **(era Kanda)** se sentó en dicho vehículo, y empezábamos a movernos gracias a que Blitz empezó a remar.

-Blitz-san por qué dijo que tiene que ir hacia dónde vamos nosotros-preguntó Lenalee al mismo tiempo que captaba la atención de todos las personas a excepción del nombrado.

-Es simple...-respondió sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas que le estábamos dando-Tengo que trabajar-termino de decir y confundiéndonos en el proceso.

-A que te refieres-dijo esta vez Kanda que al parecer le agarro curiosidad.

-Ahh(suspiro) como puedo decirlo...-dijo nuevo sin prestarnos mucha atención-Ustedes tienen que ir a aquella mansión que se puede ver desde la estación?-nos preguntó y como respuesta, todos a excepción del oriental asentimos como confirmación.

-Pues yo también, ya que como dije tengo un trabajo que hacer-dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba de remar y se levantaba del bote.

-Ya llegamos-le oí decir mientras lanzaba una cuerda que estaba atada en el bote y aterrizaba en un poste del puerto, para después empezar a jalarle para acercarnos a dicho lugar.

Luego de eso todos desembarcamos del vehículo y empezábamos a subir la montaña para llegar a nuestro objetivo **(Que sería la mansión)** , pero sin el castaño ya que dijo que tenía que asegurar el bote para que no sea llevado por la corriente del río, y mientras estábamos llegando-Elena, ese no es aquel Blitz, de que me contaste cierto?-dijo Lenalee la cual estaba a lado mío.

-Si es el-dije algo pensativa mientras que por la cabeza me aparecían recuerdos de mi infancia.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Hace 10 años-**

-Blitz, espérame-grite al mismo tiempo que intentaba de alcanzar al nombrado, quien estaba en una pequeña colina de donde vivíamos.

-Jajaja no es mi culpa que seas tan bajita-le oí decir al castaño mientras giraba hacia mí y podía ver que se estaba apoyando con una de sus katanas, para poder sostenerse bien.

-Blitz, porque querías venir hasta aquí. Si ya sabías que con tu condición no podías salir de la cama-dije en voz baja como un susurro y con un tono preocupado, y al parecer el nombrado escuche lo que dije y me puso su mano libre en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, si miras el porque te traje hacia este lugar vas a ver el porque quise salir-me dijo al mismo tiempo que me hacía girar la cabeza hacia el horizonte y podía ver un hermoso atardecer.

-Hermoso, no?-me preguntó y yo me fijé que estaba viendo la escena al igual que yo.

-Si-digo mientras asentía y yo sonreía al mismo tiempo que veía como el sol se ocultaba para luego tendríamos que irnos al orfanato donde vivíamos.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

-Oye Tamanegi, ya llegamos-dijo Kanda haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y para luego ver que ya estábamos enfrente de la mansión.

-Porque siento que va a pasar algo terrible-pienso al mismo tiempo que ponía mis manos en mi pecho por la sensación de mal augurio.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nos vemos de vuelta mis lectores, lo siento por la tardanza de este capítulo y para los otros que están también leyendo mi otra historia, tengo que habitarle avisarles que no se cuando voy a terminar el siguiente capítulo pero tal vez será pronto quien lo sabe? Bueno volviendo al tema en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia van a ver más explicaciones de ciertas cosas que tal vez no entendieron en este capítulo.**

 ***Tamanegi: significa "Cebolla" en japonés.**

 **PD: Por favor dejes sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, siempre serán aceptados.**

 **PD2: Nos leeremos.**


	3. Preparaciones, Revelaciones y Encuentros

**Capítulo 3:** **Preparaciones, Revelaciones y Encuentros.**

* * *

 **-Punto de Vista de Elena-**

* * *

-Como demonios, llegamos a esto-digo malhumorada y al mismo tiempo veo cómo ponerme este vestido de fiesta.

-Tranquila Elena, esto no es tan complicado-le oí decir a Lenalee y yo giraba mi vista para ver que ya tenía su vestuario.

-Pero Lenalee, porque tenemos que vestirnos así-le digo a la nombrada mientras le enseñaba lo que me tenía que vestir.

-Elena, acaso te olvidaste que es una fiesta de máscaras-la oí decir algo irritada.

-Jeje, perdón me olvide-dije y con mi mano libre me golpeaba la cabeza de forma juguetona.

Luego de eso y con ayuda de la peliverde me puse el vestido **(o disfraz)** , para luego mirarme al espejo y ver cómo era el vestuario que tenía que usar para la fiesta, era rojo carmesí, con una falda armada, con varias capas de tela y la última capa era de encaje con bordados, en la parte superior era ajustado y muy insinuante, mientras que el antifaz estaba realizado del mismo encaje del vestido.

Fije mi vista hacia la asiática y pude ver que su atuendo era un vestido negro al cuerpo **(marcando sus curvas)** y adelante era cerrado y en la espalda tenía un escote muy profundo, y la pollera era amplia pero no armada, el antifaz era un violeta fuerte y el interior del vestido era del mismo color.

-Lenalee, te ves hermosa-le dije y ella me sonrió.

-Yo tendría que decirte lo mismo, ese vestido te queda perfecto, Elena-me respondió al mismo tiempo que yo terminaba de ponerme el antifaz.

-En serio, la verdad no es de mi gusto-digo cuando doy otra revisada a mi vestimenta.

-Si, vas hacer que todos los invitados se te queden mirando-le oí decir y para luego verla en el espejo que estaba usando para verme.

Luego de eso seguimos hablando hasta que ya era la hora para ir hacia la fiesta y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, alguien tocó la puerta-Adelante-digo tan alto para que pudieran escucharme afuera de la habitación y cuando se abrió la puerta, pude ver que era Walker con su traje y su antifaz puesto.

-Wow-dijimos Lenalee y yo al mismo tiempo, al ver cómo le quedaba la vestimenta del peliblanco.

La parte superior era blanco con un chaleco negro, una corbata roja, en las puntas de la mangas tenían decoraciones plateadas y unos guantes de seda importada, mientras que la parte baja era de unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón del mismo color y una hebilla de plata, los zapatos eran negro y el antifaz era igual a la de su inocencia cuando estaba activada.

-Que pasa, tengo algo en la cara-pregunto el albino ya que al parecer nos lo quedábamos viendo fijamente.

-No tienes nada-le respondí al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar y justo cuando cruce al chico maldito-Oigan dejen de mirarse entre ustedes dos o sino le digo a Komui-san, sobre lo que les vi haciendo en aquella misión-les digo a las otras dos personas y cuando termine de decir pude escuchar un "Eh" de parte de ambos.

-De que estás hablando, Elena-dijeron tanto la peliverde y el peliblanco al mismo tiempo con un enorme sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Oh ya saben aquella ves que...-empece a contar lo que vi hace tiempo.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa que estábamos usando Lenalee, Walker, y yo para mantenernos de la enorme tormenta que estaba ocurriendo afuera de aquí-Donde estarán ellos dos-pensé mientras caminaba sin hacer mucho ruido para poder escuchar mejor.

-A-Al-Allen-lo oí de una voz que conocia muy bien desde el otro lado de la puerta que había al final del pasillo-Y-ya deja d-de ju-jugar, Allen-pude escuchar justo cuando puse mi oído en la puerta, para luego oír algo que no pude enterder y luego se empezó a sonar el movimiento de una cama.

-Que interesante-susurro para mi mismo al mismo tiempo que me alejaba del cuarto para dejarles su privacidad y irme a la cama ya que era muy tarde.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

-Y eso es todo-dije mientras terminaba de contarles.

Justo cuando dije mi mirada en ambas personas que al parecer sus rostros enormemente sonrojados estaban compitiendo contra la cabellera de cierto pelirrojo que conocía, lo que me causa que me riera y así aumentarles el color **(si era posible)** en sus caras, para luego empezarán a dar excusas sin sentidos y yo me empezaba a ir hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Elena!-gritaron tanto el peliblanco y la peliverde justo antes de que les cerrará la puerta en sus caras.

-Si que valieron sus expresiones-digo luego de reírme un poco más mientras caminaba hacia el salón donde se haría la fiesta de máscaras.

-Oh Kanda, ya habías terminado-dije al mismo tiempo que entraba a la enorme habitación y visualizaba al nombrado parado en el medio de dicho lugar.

-Tch-fue lo único que dijo-Que acaso el gato te comió la lengua?-le pregunté al oriental y me acercaba a si poder ver bien su vestimenta.

Llevaba puesto casi el mismo traje que Walker, a excepción que era negro, no tenía los detalles plateados en las mangas, debes de una corbata roja era azul, el chaleco que llevaba a bajo era blanco y su antifaz era negro con remolinos azules alrededor del área de los ojos.

-Que estas mirando-le pude escuchar decir ya que al parecer me le quedé mirando.

-Que acaso el gran Kanda Yuu, se está poniendo nervioso por recibir miradas de una mujer-termino de decir mientras acerco mi rostro a solamente pulgadas del nombrado.

Al parecer lo puse incomodo ya que me agarro de los hombros y me separo suavemente, y eso me sorprendió completamente y cuando iba a decir algo, el oriental se fue del lugar y luego de eso di un largo suspiro, hasta que de la misma puerta de donde se fue Kanda, salieron Lenalee y Walker con las caras iguales a el de un tomate.

-Elena! Porque no me lo dijiste-dijo la peliverde mientras trataba de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones.

-No se los voy a decir, ya que ustedes dos me estaban ocultando que estaban saliendo y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos-termino de decir al mismo tiempo que fingía que me doliera el corazón y parecía que estaba apunto de llorar.

-Es que si Komui-san, se enterase el iba a-decía el peliblanca pero no le dejó terminar ya que-Si ya se que pasaría si el director Komui se entera, pero no significa que no sepa ocultar un secreto-digo ofendida y empezando a sonar enojada.

Luego de eso y decir con todo ese tema, por fin me dijeron que estaban saliendo **(obviamente ya lo sabia)** y cuando iba decir algo-A mira la hora, ya tenemos que trabajar-dijo Walker muy nerviosamente y luego de decir eso se llevó a Lenalee de la mano afuera del salón, y dejándome sola otra vez.

-Ahh(suspiro) porque me pasa esto-pienso en voz alta y empiezo a a caminar hacia la salida.

 **Un tiempo después.**

-Wow-digo al llegar a la fiesta de máscaras y ver muchos colores.

El salón ahora repleto de personas, tanto los invitados y los sirvientes **(o era mayordomo?)** los cuales también tenían máscaras en sus rostros por alguna razón, y cuando empecé a bajar al parecer llame un poco la atencion de algunas personas, lo que causó que me ponga algo nerviosa y cuando baje el último escalón fui rodeado de personas, las cuales decían-Oh que hace una hermosura como vos a solas. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ¿Como es tu nombre hermosa damisela?-esas y otras más preguntas fueron enviadas por muchos hombres que me estaban viendo **(de una forma no muy sana, para aclarar)** , hasta que fui agarrada del brazo derecho y fui sacada de aquel círculo.

-Elena, por fin llegaste-pude ver que la persona que me saco momentos antes era Lenalee con su antifaz puesto y lo que causó que de mis labios salga un suspiro accidentalmente.

-Oh gracias, Lenalee, ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza de tantas preguntas-dije mientras localizaba al oriental masculino en una esquina de la enorme habitación y siendo rodeado por una gran multitud de mujeres, las cuales eran ignoradas.

-Lenalee, sabes dónde esta Walker?-le preguntó a la nombrada la cual como respuesta gira su cabeza y pone su visión en una dirección la cual sigo, y veo al peliblanco en la mesa donde estaba la comida-Oh dama y caballeros les presento a la Gula en persona-río un poco por la línea de pensamientos que pasaba por mi cabeza antes de agarrar de la muñeca izquierda a la peliverde y empezar a caminar adonde estaba el ojigris.

-Eh Elena, que estás haciendo-le escuche decir a Walker cuando llegaba a lado suyo y para luego empujar a Lenalee a sus brazos, y de mis labios escapaba-Allen Walker, si no quieres que el director Komui se entere de su relación con su hermanita, quiero verte con ella bailando ahora mismo-digo entre sería y enojada para asustar al nombrado, y al parecer funcionó ya que después de que dije eso, el ya estaba llevando a la damisela que tenía en sus brazos a bailar y pude ver que cuando empezaron a bailar ambos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus caras, lo que causó que sonriera y empezaba a caminar hacia dónde estaba Kanda.

-Tch-pude oír hasta donde estaba yendo y cuando llegue, vi a tres mujeres, una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio con el antifaz y el vestido blanco, otra era pelirroja con su vestimenta color verde agua, y la última era morena con todo la ropa negra.

-Oh vamos, acaso no quieres ir a bailar conmigo-dijo la rubia con un tono algo coqueto, la cual fue ignorada por el oriental.

-Ya vete, que acaso no ves que estábamos hablando-dijo la morena algo furiosa hacia la mujer de la ropa blanca.

-Cállense ambas, el es mío-le escuche decir a la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que agarraba el brazo al japonés y al parecer se puso tenso, por culpa de que aquella mujer estaba usando su "atributos" contra su cuerpo.

Tosí un poco para llamar la atención de aquellas mujeres y cuando volvieron su vista hacia mí-Lo siento, pero podrían dejar a mi prometido en paz-termine de decir con una sonrisa y cuando veo al espadachín, me estaba viendo sorprendido y sin pedir permiso le tome del brazo y lo lleve hacia una mesa vacía, dónde nos sentamos y cuando termine de hacerlo-Porque demonios, les dijiste eso-me preguntó con un tono entre amenaza y curiosidad.

-Que acaso no querías salir de aquella situación?-respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Tch-se quejo como siempre mientras giraba su vista hacia otro lado.

-En serio, porque siempre est-no pude terminar de hablar ya que empezó a sonar una hermosa canción desde el otro lado del salón-Esa canción-dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y empezaba a ir hacia aquel lugar a ver la fuente de ese sonido tan maravilloso.

-Blitz-pensé al llegar a la fuente de aquel hermoso sonido y cuando lo veo, vi a una persona en un piano blanco.

Aquella persona tenía puesta un chaleco negro arriba de una camiseta gris, en las manos llevaba unos guantes como de cuero, en la parte inferior tenía un pantalón de vestir del mismo y unos zapatos con la punta metalizada, ambos del mismo color que el chaleco, no podía ver su rostro ya que llevaba puesto una máscara completamente blanca y solamente tenia los agujeros donde iban los ojos.

Luego de fijarme la vestimenta de aquella persona, pude identificarlo como "Blitz" ya que su cabellera era igual a el, sin embargo, con la pequeña diferencia que tenía hacia atrás y solamente algunos mechones rebeldes salían hacia el frente.

-Que hermoso toca, aquel pianista no?-pude escuchar decir a una persona a lado mío que estaba viendo y escuchando al músico, al igual que una gran cantidad de gente en la fiesta de máscaras.

-Si tienes razón, pero no sentis algo extraño en la melodía-le respondió un tipo que parecía conocerlo-Es verdad, pero no sé que es-le pude escuchar decir y cuando me doy cuanta, la canción ya había terminado y el pianista dio una reverencia, y todas las personas que estaban escuchando, empezaron a aplaudirle y a felicitarlo.

-¡Ah!-dije mientras me daba cuenta de que el pianista se estaba llenado y cuando traté de alcanzarlo, una gran cantidad de gente se me cruzo y por eso le perdí de vista, y cuando traté de encontrarlo aquella persona había desaparecido por completo.

-Maldicion, lo perdí-pienso al mismo tiempo que suelto un suspiro, para luego volver hacia dónde estaba Kanda y verlo sentado dónde lo había dicho, y cuando fijó su vista en donde estaba-No quiero hablar de eso-le dije algo irritada por haber perdido al pianista, el cual pensaba que era Blitz pero no pude identificarlo.

 **Mucho Más Tarde.**

-Aahh(suspiro), por fin termino la fiesta-decía para luego tirarme encima de mi cama, el cual compartía con Lenalee.

-Elena, no entiendo cómo podes estar tan tranquila-decía la peliverde mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza para enfatizarlo aún más.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunte haciéndome un poco la ofendida.

-Bueno como decirlo, actúas como si no pasara nada mientras estás en una misión-me respondió y cuando iba a decir algo alguien tocó la puerta-Adelante-le pude escuchar decir a Lenalee y cuando abren la puerta, el que aparece es Walker, aún con su traje puesto pero sin la máscara.

-Walker, qué pasa?-le pregunté al nombrado-Vine a ver, cómo hacemos con el asesino-respondió algo tímido por alguna razón.

-Ah, si es eso, yo hago la primera vuelta-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y para luego ir a agarrar algo de ropa para cambiarme.

-Eh, espera Elena, no te parece algo peligroso que vayas sola?-decía Lenalee muy preocupada y acercándose.

-Tranquila no va a pas-no pude terminar de hablar porque se escuchó un grito ensordecedor cerca de donde estábamos-Ya llegó-dije al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación y iba hacia donde supuestamente vino ese grito **(que puedo decir que no fue nada masculino. XD)** , y cuando llegue vi que Kanda estaba intentando abrir la puerta y sin ningún resultado.

-Tch-le pude oír quejarse para luego intentar desenfundar arma, pero lo detengo-Yo me encargo-decía mientras trataba de buscar uno de los bolsillos de mi uniforme, pero me di cuenta que no me había podido cambiar de ropa.

-Mierda-digo frustrada y después de eso agarraba la Mugen del espadachín, el cual se quejó y yo ignorándolo, abro la puerta al romper la manija con la funda de dicha katana y cuando lo hice, y pude abril la puerta me quedé petrificada por la escena que estaba viendo.

-Anti-Cristo-fue lo único que pude decir en el momento.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza y espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. Voy avisando que a partir del siguiente capítulo voy a cambiar la categoría de la historia a "M" por las escenas samgrientas que van a ver en futuros capítulos. Hasta entonces nos leemos. Bye Bye.**


	4. Aviso Importante!

**Hola a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia.**

 **Les quiero avisar que en una semana voy a empezar desde cero con dicha historia por razones personales, para quienes quieran saber cómo va hacer la escritura o que cambios va atener dicha trama puede dejar una review en la historia o me mande un PM. Y una cosa más, si se pueden pasar por mi perfil podrían ver la historia de Mondaiji Taichi que hice y conocer cómo será la escritura que posiblemente será la que use a partir de ahora. Hasta entonces nos leeremos después.**

 **Su servidor. Funka-kun.**


End file.
